Frankenstein's monster meets Melfina
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: the monster of frankenstein is found frozen alive underground in the year 3059, and is befriended by the kind professor Kahn... that is until he meets the professor's newest creation... a beautiful BioAndroid named Melfina...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, here is a special treat, I had written this for an english project, but I am sharing it with you now too, and do not worry, there will be more than just this one chapter.  
This is a cross-over between Frankentsien and the anime Outlawstar.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The loud squeals of the archaeology machines jolted Professor Gwen Kahn from his dreaming as they worked quite loudly near the Facility of Future Intelligence, those blasted things needed their computers adjusted to make them quieter!  
Picking up his pen, Professor Kahn immediately set back to work on his newest plans for an experiment, he planned to create the most advanced Bio-Android the world had ever seen!  
A Bio-Android that could think, feel and perform human body functions, even birthing!  
The professor already had an idea for the Bio-Android's structure, but the synthetic protoplasm he'd need would be hard to get, and possibly even illegal.  
"Melfina" he mused aloud. "When I create you, I will call you Melfina".

Three lab technicians went to see to the machine's at Professor Kahn's orders, walked steadily to the dig sight, each of the three went to a different machine, adjusting its settings.  
"What in the cosmos?" A lab technician said, checking on the machine's radar as it began digging without orders. "Leo! Go get the professor, he must see this.  
The technician addressed hurried away, running into the facility to fetch Professor Kahn.

"I have got it!" The professor shouted with joy "And now, the world will know my genius upon the creation of Melfina.  
Professor Kahn was suddenly startled by Panicked knocking upon his door.  
"By god, man, you look like you ran to my office" The professor said with a gentle shake of his head.  
"Professor Kahn! The radar machine found something in the dig site, something cold! We think there is something frozen down there!" The technician rattled.  
Curious, the professor followed the technician, although he really would have rathered be in his lab working on Melfina, he was certain that the space pirates he'd hired to get the rare protoplasm for surely had dropped it off already in his lab.  
Soon… soon he would create something that the world would never forget… a practically human Bio-Android!

"My God!" Professor Kahn gasped.  
Within the giant hole was a block of ice containing a rather grotesque man, and how the ice had remained frozen all this time was another mystery.  
"Take him right to my private lab! I will work on resuscitating him immediately!" The professor said, clearly concerned.

It had been two weeks and they had finally managed to defrost the ice around the man, who seemed to look more monster than anything else.  
Professor Kahn activated the resuscitating process and then set to work on completing everything that was left to do with Melfina.  
The professor was exited at the progress on Melfina, her body had grown perfectly, aged right to the point of a seventeen year old young woman, the fluids lifting her hair like black halo, now it was time to bring the artificial angel to life.  
Just as the professor was about to press the necessary buttons to drain the tank of the fluids and lower the cylinder glass walls, a hand fell hard upon his shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and now here is the second,enjoy to your hearts content.  
No flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome. 

Chapter 2

"So I now reside in the year 3059? Interesting, last I remember was falling into a half frozen river, my father, Dr. Frankenstein floated up ahead of me, he always wondered about the future among other things" The monster said softly.  
"You mean to tell me that those legends about Frankenstein and his monster are true?" The professor said with a raised brow.  
The grotesque man nodded "And I am that monster.  
The professor gaped at him, though he didn't doubt a word.  
"Who is that? Or should I say what?" The monster asked, pointing over at the cylinder tank containing Melfina.  
"Her name is Melfina, she is a Bio-Android, an artificial being if you will" The professor explained.  
"Like me" The monster said sadly, his eyes still locked on the beautiful Bio-Android girl "Wake her up…please.  
Professor Kahn nodded eagerly, only to happy to discover if his experiment was a success.  
The good professor quickly pressed several buttons which caused the tank to sink down, draining the fluids of the tank.  
"While down there, the fluids that were in the tank will be drained and Melfina will be fitted into a body suit, I didn't think the girl would want to wake up with nothing" the professor said good naturedly, as the lab equipment did their work below.  
The monster nodded, not quite understanding some of the terms the professor used but he understood enough to know what was going on.  
"By the way, were you ever given a name?" Professor Kahn asked, not knowing what to call the creature.  
The monster was silent awhile until he finally said "No.  
"That's too bad, what do you wish me to call you then?" the professor asked gently.  
The monster was silent awhile, really considering what the professor said.  
"Viktor" he said "After my father.  
The professor smiled "Viktor is it then.  
Both were drawn from their conversation as the tank rose, the round glass walls sliding down.  
Professor Kahn stepped forward, smiling at the offline Bio-Android.  
"It was you who broke my mason plate" Professor Kahn said, the password he spoke causing Melfina's eyes to snap open.  
"Melfina?" the professor said, stepping towards his creation.  
The Bio-Android looked down at her hands, not understand who or what she was or how she came to be?  
"I have done it! I have created the worlds most advanced Bio-Android!" the professor cried happily.  
"Why?" the girl whispered, falling to her knees, sobbing "Why was I born.  
The monster went to the android's side and held her "Please do not weep, fair maiden, you are much to beautiful.  
Professor Kahn raised a brow at this, yes he was concerned for Melfina, but this creature was being much too familiar with her and it greatly disturbed him, he feared for Melfina.  
"Viktor, why don't you leave Melfina to me, I will take care of her" the professor said.  
The monster nodded and moved away from Melfina while the professor led her away where she could sit awhile before things were explained to her.  
"She is amazing, professor" The monster said, still staring off into the direction the professor had led her.  
"Viktor… it is best that you do not involve yourself with Melfina… she is too different, yes, I know what you are thinking" The professor said, a serious look in his bright blue eyes.  
The monster frowned at this, it was completely unreasonable!  
Professor Kahn couldn't explain it but he had a bad feeling about this creature and the feelings had to do with his newest creation.  
The monster stood up and left through the automatic sliding doors and was gone, leaving behind a stunned Professor Kahn.  
"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Gwen?" the professor asked himself aloud.

Melfina seemed to be adjusting to the world quite well, she had already demonstrated many human traits.  
But something still bothered the kind hearted professor.  
He feared that the monster of Viktor Frankenstein would want Melfina so badly that he would come again and this time try to claim her.

(A/N: I hope you all liked this, please review and tell me what you think, I'll be waiting!)


End file.
